The Four Kingdoms
by Rookie117
Summary: We all know of the personifications of Earth's nations, But what about Remnants? Well, their not Nations, but the closest Remnants got. Follow there personifications of Vale, Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral as they go about their lives as Kingdoms.


**AN: Hello and welcome to Chapter one of The Four Kingdoms, which I hope you will enjoy. The idea for this story has been in my head quite a while now, but only recently had the time to write it up. Well, enough from me, let's begin!**

Chapter 1: The Kingdom Of Vale

In the city of Vale, a young man with short brown hair walked along the road. The man had a sense of authority about him. He had brown eyes that would bore through someone with ease. He wore a blue t-shirt and jeans with running shoes. The man walked along until he turned into an alley to face another man. The man focused his stare on the man in front of him. This one had a sandy hair and blue eyes; he wore a sleeveless blazer and shorts. "What are you doing here?!" the first man stated his voice hard and held a hint of anger in it.

"What, can't I visit a friend?" The second man stated as he began to walk forward. "And 'She's' told me to come get you."

"What does 'She' want now?" The first man stated.

The second man stopped next to the first man and placed a hand on his left shoulder. "There's a meeting going on in a coffee shop across town. The other two are meeting their as well. And she really wants you to come."

"Steven, I said I wouldn't speak to you lot till the next meeting, which is in two years." The first man stated.

The man, now known as Steven sighed. "I know, but Athena wants you there, it's an emergency meeting." He stated. He took his hand off his shoulder and walked past. He stopped at the end of the alley. "Vale, you should come, I know Lizzie misses you." And with that Steven turned right and walked down the road, leaving a saddened man in the alley.

With a Sigh, the man known as Vale turned back to where Vacuo left. "I hate being a Kingdom..." And with that he followed left...

-o-o-o-o-o-o

The man known as Vale opened the brown wooden door to his apartment and walked in. The door lead straight into the large living and dining area which sat next to a large kitchen. A large TV sat in the middle of a pillar with a large red sofa in front. He walked through these areas until he reached his office. His Office wasn't the biggest or the smallest room within the apartment, but it was one of the most used. Inside, placed inside cardboard boxes, were large stacks of papers and documents. A large wooden table sat at the far end of the room with a holo-screen already loaded up. On the table were, once again, stacks of paper. A large bookshelf full of binders stood on the left wall. A window sat on the wall behind the wooden desk that looked out onto the city. Vale walked towards the table and scanned it quickly, his eyes darting around like dragonflies. His eyes rested on a small stack of papers that sat in the corner of the desk, dust already gathering on it. He picked the stack up in one fell swoop and quickly flipped through them. ' _Bingo'_ Vale smiled as he turned to leave the room.

He quickly turned down the right corridor that lead towards his bedroom, the door slightly ajar. He opened it quickly and walked to the right of his bed. His bed was a king-size, perfect for a man of his stature, and had a dark red duvet and pillows. A small oak-wooden nightstand sat on the right side where a small lamp sat with a bottle of water sitting next to it. Vale crouched down next to it and put his head to the floor to look under the bed, smirking when he saw what he wanted. He reached under and yanked out a suitcase he had stowed under it. He opened it and threw out its contents, a bunch of clothes and a toothbrush with toothpaste. ' _Guess I didn't unpack after my last trip.'_ He thought as he pulled out a small notepad and pen that sat at the bottom. He stood up to his full height and kicked the suitcase under the bed, wincing in pain as he hit it. He walked out of his bedroom with a painful expression on his face. ' _Never do that again.'_

He paced through his apartment towards the front door, taking a small detour to pick up his small dark-cream coloured satchel from where he left it, atop the dining table. He sighed as he walked out the room and locked the door behind him. He turned right down the corridor towards the elevator that sat at the end. When he arrived the elevator door opened to show a nice young man wearing a small green hat and suit, a small nametag with the name 'Nick' printed on it. "Afternoon Mr Whiteshaw." The man greeted a smile across his tanned face.

Wherever Vale had to go, unless he was with close family, he went by the name of Simon Whiteshaw. "Afternoon Nick, ground floor please." Vale asked, returning the smile. Nick nodded and pressed the button for the ground floor. The elevator door shut and the small compartment shook for around half a second before it began to descend down the shaft. "How are you today Nick?" Vale asked, Nick turning to look at him. Vale and Nick had a quite good friendship, since Vale had got Nick out of some trouble (Don't ask.) that wasn't his fault.

"Alright, not many people for the last few hours. What about you sir? Are you going anywhere special today?" Nick replied.

"Yes, I'm going to visit some…" Vale stopped, trying to think of the word to describe them. " _Family."_ He finished while gritting his teeth. Soon a ding went out through the cramped area and the door opened up into the lobby. "Goodbye Nick, I will see you later." With a small wave, Vale quickly walked out the elevator and towards the doors.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Traffic was heavy today, more heavy than normal in Vale's opinion. He sat in his car seat as he looked out his right window, people walked up and the down the streets and going about their normal lives. Vale groaned as he head-butted the top of the steering wheel in boredom and frustration. ' _Damn you traffic!'_ He yelled out within his thoughts. He sighed in relief as the car in front of him began to move. ' _Finally.'_ But as he began to move, the car in front stopped again. "DAMN IT!" He yelled out through the sound of horns and car engines.

As Vale finally got out of the traffic, he finally found out why it was happening. Apparently there was a robbery of an armoured car carrying dust through the city. ' _Likely the White Fang.'_ He thought as he drove through the streets. Soon he would reach the coffee shop and be seeing the " _Idiots._ " As he had started to call them after their last meeting. He moved his left hand and pushed it through his brown hair, it being a complete mess. As he turned down the road that the coffee shop sat on he breathed in and out slowly. When there was a meeting of their little " _Group."_ They had at least 5 different places in the each capital city of each kingdom where they would meet. When Vacuo said "Coffee shop." He instantly knew where to go. As he parked his car on the right hand of the road he looked at the coffee shop itself. The shop was a small family-ran one with a small seating area outside, a glass window covering the front wall. He unbuckled his seat and opened the car door before pausing in hesitation. He breathed in ' _Now or never.'_ He thought as he exhaled and stood up out of the door with his satchel, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Vale opened the coffee shop door to instantly be put into a bear hug. "I knew you'd come!" Steven smiled as he hugged his brother.

"Please let go of me Steven." Vale asked, authority in his voice, Steven looked at him for a few seconds before letting him go and stepping back, slightly pouting.

"You're no fun big bro." Steven pouted, his Sandy hair falling over his eyes. Vale looked around the coffee shop with a raised eyebrow.

"Where are Lizzie and Athena?" Vale asked, looking around.

"They haven't arrived yet; Athena was picking Lizzie up from the airport. Let's grab a seat." Steven suggested as he grasped Vale by the wrist and pulled him to an open booth in the corner of the shop. Minutes later both of them had order their drinks, both coffee, and were now talking. "You hear about that armoured truck robbery? Heard it was a Schnee Dust Company truck."

"Well, that means Athena's not going to be too happy isn't she?" Vale stated as a waitress brought their coffees over to them. He looked around to see a lot of people sitting in the shop. "This place seems a bit too crowded for one of our _Meetings_." Vale emphasized the world "Meeting".

"Don't worry; no one will be paying us much attention." Steven smiled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Simon! Steven!" Both turned to see two girls waving at them. One had long white hair with green eyes, she wore a neat dress, one not to flashy but radiated " _Posh_ ". The other girl seemed more normal with a short dark-red hair and a bow on the right side of her hair, she wore a dress that a girl would war out on a summer's day. The Redheaded girl was waving franticly while the other gave a small wave. They quickly walked other to the pair, both standing up to greet them. The redhead gave Vale a hug that was soft and quick nice in Vales opinion. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"It's good to see you too Lizzie." Vale smiled as she let go of him and let the white haired girl say hello. "Good to see you as well Athena."

"Good to see you to Simon." Athena said with a hint of posh in her voice. He nodded before sitting back down with Steven, Lizzie sitting next to Vale while Athena sat next to Steven.

"So why did you call this meeting?" Vale asked, his voice holding a bit of venom towards Athena, they had not left on best terms last time they saw each other.

"I called you all here today because of an increased problem with the White Fang and the Grimm." Athena stated back.

"We could have all just stayed at home and let our councils do all that." Steven said, leaning on the table with his left arm, his right being used to hold his coffee.

"We need to start a joint effort to stop the Grimm and the White Fang are becoming more and more trouble." Athena started, but Simon cut her off.

"But we already have measures in place to hold off the Grimm, and the White Fang can be dealt with easily." Vale stated with a raised eye brow.

"He's got a point Ath." Lizzie supported, Athena quickly giving Lizzie the most evil stare that anyone could give.

"Don't call me _Ath_! It's Athena!" Athena went red in the face with anger, all three of the others leaning back in safety. Lizzie raised her hands in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot you don't like nicknames." She said, trying to calmer her friend down. Suddenly a ringing began to come from Stevens pockets.

"Sorry, can I take this?" Steven asked as he pulled out his scroll and began to talk into it. Vale looked back to the two girls to see them in a heated debate about something. He sighed and leaned on the wall of the coffee shop. This was what happened at most of their meetings. See, each was a representation of a Kingdom across Remnant. Simon was, of course, Vale. Steven was his slightly younger brother Vacuo. Lizzie was a happy, live life to its fullest person who represented Mistral while Athena represented the posh, wealthy and high-tech kingdom of Atlas. He, along with most of the other kingdoms, had lived for god knows how long, Vale had lost track at around 250 years old. He sighed as he took a swig of his coffee, its taste keeping him from sleeping while the others talked, or argued in Athena's and Lizzie's case.

-o-o-o-o-o

Simon walked into his apartment and quickly found his sofa the most comfortable area in the entire place. He lay on the sofa while he flicked through channel after channel of programs before his scroll rang. He quickly picked it up and held it to his ear. "Hello, Simon Whiteshaw speaking."

"Hello Mr Whiteshaw, its Professor Ozpin. I just called to see if you were still up for tomorrow's lecture to our students about Vales history." Vale instantly face palmed with his freehand ' _Idiot, how could you forget!'_ He thought. He sighed before answering.

"Yes, I'm still up for it. I will be at Beacon at around 7:00 am ok?" Vale answered.

"Good, I will have Professor Goodwitch show you to where you will be lecturing. Have a good night Mr WhiteShaw." And with that Professor Ozpin hung up. Vale sat in silence for about a minute before groaning in annoyance and falling back on the sofa, his scroll dropping on the floor.

"This is not going to end well…"

* * *

Vale groaned as he rode the airship up towards Beacon Academy. He yawned as he looked at his watch.

 _6:50 AM_

"I hate my life sometimes." Vale sighed as he grasped his scroll from his pocket. He wore a black fedora atop his head with a black suit with red tie. His shoes, however, weren't as formal as he wore running shoes. He loaded his scroll up and tapped on an app, It came up with a 16-bit sprite of a nevermore, a bird Grimm, with large, bold, orange words above that read _Flappy Nevermore_. He sighed as he pressed the start button with his thumb.

"God damn it!" He yelled as he jumped up from his seat and almost threw his scroll to the floor. He was so close! One away, one away from breaking his high score. He fell to his knees and looked up towards the ceiling. "Why! Why do you hate me?!" He was about to yell more questions at the ceiling when a voice came over the speakers.

"We are now landing at Beacon Academy, thank you for flying with us. Have a good day." A female voice said as Vale stood up, brushing his knees off. He grasped his Satchel and walked towards the exit.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When he walked off the airship he instantly began to try and find his way around the school to the main building, for the fact that Professor Goodwitch had yet to arrive. But, as was his luck for that day, he crashed into someone in the first few steps. He could hear an "Ow." Come from the person he hit, it was a girl. He quickly got up to see a young girl with golden blonde hair and lilac eyes; she looked up at him with a stare. "Hey watch it." She protested.

Vale held out his hand. "I am so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." He bowed his head slightly.

' _Stop with the formal act idiot, she'll think you're a weirdo.'_ A voice protested within Vales head.

' _I'm the personification of a Kingdom, how much more weird can I get?'_ He thought back, the voice staying silent after that. ' _That's what I thought.'_ He put his focus back on the girl as she took his hand and he pulled her up.

"It's alright; I wasn't looking where I was going that much either." The girl said, rubbing the back of her head. Her eye brow rose when she noticed his attire. "Why are you wearing a suit?"

"Oh it's because-" He was cut off by another, much mature, woman's voice.

"Mr Whiteshaw!" He turned to see a woman, most likely a professor at the school, coming towards them. She had blonde hair tied into a bun and glasses, and for some reason a cape. She stopped in front of the pair of us. "Welcome to Beacon, I will show you where you will be today." She gestured to follow her. Vale turned back to the girl he had crashed into.

"Yeah, I have to go. It was nice to meet you… What was your name, I forgot to ask?"

"Yang." The girl smiled evilly.

"Ok, goodbye Yang. I hope to see you when I'm around." And with that he and the professor, most likely Professor Goodwitch in Vales suspicions, before turning back around. "Sorry again for crashing into you!" And with that, he walked back towards the school.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yang, along with her team, walked into her history class to find Professor Oobleck standing, very still, in the middle of the classroom. As the class began to settle down the professor began to speak. "Today, I will not be teaching you. Instead, we have a guest lecturer who specializes in the kingdom of Vale's history." Professor Oobleck stated. Yang gave a silent yawn as she wished she was still in bed. As her mind began to wonder, she thought about the man she had crashed into on her jog this morning, he seemed quite nice. Her thoughts were stopped by the professor. "I give you your lecturer, Mr Simon Whiteshaw. " And with that the professor sped away to the back of the class as Yang's eyes widened.

Standing at the front of the class was the man who knocked her over in the morning, except he had taken off his fedora and had in his hand a small controller for the projector. He smiled around the class room before starting his lecture about the history of Vale. Around half way through, however, he stopped to look toward the stands where Cardin Winchester sat, talking to his team mates. "Mr Winchester, please re-frame from talking please." He asked politely, but when he turned to go back to teaching he heard Cardin, again, talking. "Mr Winchester, do you have something for the entire class?"

"Yeah, why do we have to learn this crap about _Vale and its relationship with the Grimm_ from someone who's probably never seen a Grimm before in his life?" Cardin laughed, his teammates also laughing. Yang turned to look back at Mr Whiteshaw to see him bend over and grasp something by his ankle. He stood up and in his hand was a small combat knife. He held it in his hand and threw it into the air. Yang watched as it descended and landed a millimetre away from Cardin's private parts. Cardin stared at the knife for a few seconds before back to the lecturer.

"I may be giving you a lecture of history today but make no mistake, I was trained, and have been for a long time, a huntsmen. So now please _SHUT UP_ and allow me to continue." Mr Whiteshaw stated to which Cardin nodded. "Good, now back to what I was saying."

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Vale laid flat on the cool summer grass as he breathed in the fresh air, the fresh air of his kingdom, of HIM. He had had a long day of lecturing , most of it going pretty easily except when he had to pull out his knife and scare the hell out of one of his students, oh well. He felt his eyes start to shut as he drifted off to sleep, a small smile on his face.

"Hey Bro!" Vale's eyes shot open as he saw his Brother Steven standing over him. ' _Well, he just had to ruin it, didn't he?_ ' Vale thought as he stared at his brother. "What you doing?"

"I'm lying on the ground looking at the sky, use your eyes sometimes." Vale stated, slightly mad that his piece was disrupted. "And why the hell are you here anyway, aren't you meant to be heading back to Vacuo soon?"

"Na, I got let off by my boss for a while to come travel the world." Steven replied, a smile plastered on his face. "But that just means I get to see you more!" And with that, Steven jumped on Simon. This somehow escalated in a brawl.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

At the end both brothers laid flat on the grass next to each other, both panting for breath. "Just like old times, Eh?" Steven laughed. And for once, Simon laughed along with him.

"Yeah, just like old times." Simon said as he sat up, using his hands as supports. "Well, I got to get going home." He got up to walk away but felt something hold his left, he sighed as he turned to see Steven holding his leg.

"Can I come back to your house, we can have a sleepover like we used to." Steven giving his most adorable puppy-dog eyes. With another sigh, Vale motioned for Steven to follow him. ' _Just hope these night ends good…'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vale walked into the kitchen with a yawn in the early morning hours of the day. He opened his fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange juice. ' _This will do.'_ He turned to place it on the counter when he looked up to see his brother asleep, sprawled all over the couch. Vale gave a smile at the scene in front of him. ' _Just like the good old days… don't we all just miss them?'_ Vale thought. Vale always wanted to relive the good days, when both of them were young men living like they were the kings of the world. Time wasn't really a thing for the personifications of kingdoms, as long as their kingdoms live then they would be immortal. But with the rising number of Grimm breaches and White Fang attacks, all of that could come crashing down. ' _I really do wish I paid more attention in that meeting now…'_

 **AN: So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Alright? Please review with your opinion, all are welcome. If you find any spelling mistakes just tell me and i will fix it. Have a good one, Rookie117.**


End file.
